This invention generally relates to controlling the temperature of a vehicle driveline component. More particularly, this invention relates to using a flow of air across the driveline component to facilitate keeping the temperature of the component within a desired range.
A variety of vehicles are manufactured for a variety of purposes. Examples include passenger vehicles, heavy vehicles such as trucks, and off highway vehicles. Each type of vehicle has particular component requirements to meet the needs of the typical situation in which the vehicle is placed during use. Accordingly, a variety of vehicle components have been developed, each having its own benefits and, in some cases, shortcomings or drawbacks.
In off-highway type vehicles, for example, oil in the brake and axle assemblies tends to heat up during braking applications. In many cases, especially in the case of liquid cooled wet disc brakes, the generated heat exceeds that which can be dissipated by the axle assembly or brake assembly using normal passive methods.
The heat build up must be dissipated to maximize component life and performance. The fatigue performance of components such as gears decreases with incremental rises in temperature. By maintaining an adequate temperature for such components, the fatigue performance is enhanced.
Vehicle manufacturers and suppliers have been forced to design complex and often undesirably costly cooling systems in an attempt to regulate the temperature within the components resulting from braking applications. Alternative heat dissipation techniques are needed.
This invention provides a temperature regulation strategy that economically maintains at least a portion of a driveline component, such as an axle or brake assembly, within a desired operating range.